


The Sheriff She Told You Not to Worry About [Art]

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong





	The Sheriff She Told You Not to Worry About [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/gifts).


End file.
